Tomato Mafia
by Francey Pants7
Summary: Romano and Antonio work in the Mafia but as their work life and family life begin to entwine ever more it becomes increasingly worrying... Until they become stuck. Spamano and GerIta Please review
1. Cat and Mouse

_This story is a continue on from one of my other fan fictions called Tomato Police. Some of you might not have seen it so I'll try hard to hint at what happens on the first one. For those that are reading this after reading the first one I want to say CIAO! We meet again. I really appreciate reviews especially as I want to follow the story that you people come up with. Except from that please enjoy the story. _

A bullet whizzes past his ear as he hides behind the car,. The car rattles hungrily as the bullets try to eat their way through to reach him but the meal is too big for them. The glass shatters around him, he feels completely at ease. He grins, unable to resist the adrenaline rushing through him, "What's the matter you bastards? You ready to shit your pants!" He laughs hysterically as one of them walk straight over to him, putting the head to his head.

"You know full well that I'm tried of your bullshit Mr Vargas..." Her finger eagerly awaits to pull the trigger, smirking at the power in her hands. "Say hello to my sweet Ivan will you?" She glares at him like a cat playing with a mouse, waiting until they are filled with despair before they let their bait go.

A bullet hits a crate near to her; the crate throws up a plentiful of splinters as it screams in agony. "I don't think you've met my boyfriend. Did I mention he doesn't like people attempting to shoot me?" He morphs into a cat, his eyes gleaming as she shrinks into a mouse. He licks his lips, savouring this of wonderful satisfaction. He tuts, standing up, "Did I also mention that was his favourite car? Although he looks much nicer on a motorbike."

The next shot purposely misses her heart, hitting her shoulder so that she has to reel back. "I'll get you one day... I'll make you wish you hadn't messed with me, Lovino Vargas." She hisses, her tail up and her fur sprayed out in anger, she clutches her shoulder, trying to figure out where the shooter is before running into her car and getting away. A mouse dashing back to its hole after the mouse had got bored of playing, dejectedly allowing her to go so he can play with her another time. And the was always another time.

Someone lands gracefully from a building nearby, his sniper clung on his back, "I look good on a motorbike? Awww Tomato you're so cute standing there!" He strolls over as if it is the most normal thing, you can almost see his tail flickering away in pleasure as he cuddles him tight. "Maybe if I had my leather jacket on then I might." Teasingly, he kisses Lovino, his hands running through his hair. His mouth escapes into a wondrous mouse hole; meanwhile making sure to check that he hasn't been hurt as he tentatively kisses him.

Lovino blushes a beautiful tomato red, pushing on his chest to get him away. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo how many times do I need to tell you to call me Boss when we are working? Also you're timing was bad, I could have shot her if you didn't shoot first..." His eyes seethe with anger as he crosses his arms.

Antonio reacts completely heart broken to what Lovino suggests, "But Lovi... I'm not allowed to even say we're in a relationship... Please, just this one thing?" He pleads desperately, before having an idea. He opens one of the doors to the trashed car next to them and pulls on his leather jacket, winking flirtatiously to him. Oh this could work... In so many ways. "Lovi~ pwease? You did wreck my favourite car..." His hands explore his body, dipping under his shirt and holding him.

He stamps on his foot hard which immediately makes him wither away. Fuck... Why did he have to put the jacket on, he knew full well it was smoking hot on him and the flames on the back... Just the thought make him feel a pulse for just a moment below. "Fine you can call me Tomato but you have to buy your own new car..." He marches off, beginning to walk down the street.

Antonio races after him, rolling his eyes and he ease into a smile, "Bella's going to be angry if we get back late..." Lovino glances back at him, sighing loudly in annoyance. All what is on his mind is getting home and being cuddled up to Antonio, no stupid brats getting in the way.

"Well I think you can easily tell her that shit went down and we got held up... And don't think I didn't see you rolling your eyes..." He clucks the front of his mouth, not noticing how his butt is swaying from one side to the other as he walks which has Antonio watching in amusement. "I'll need to think of a punishment for you."


	2. Eight years

It had been eight years since they had first landed. "Bella! We're home!" Antonio gleefully slides off his jacket and makes sure his gun has the safety catch on, after learning the last time why when the gun shot a hole through the top of the wall and into the bottom of their bedroom. He glances up the stairs to see her running down and cuddling him tight. "Hey!"

Her eyes look puff and red from she appears to have been crying, "I thought you had been hurt... They rung up saying that something had happened... They wanted to talk to Lovi but it still worried me." She nuzzles into Antonio, holding onto his tight as Lovino rolls his eyes, waltzing over to his office so that he can ring Feliciano to find out properly what he was talking about.

Antonio strokes her hair delicately, who would think she was an eighteen year old adolescence? She was far too sweet to ever try and rebel against him or not care about how his day went. He kisses her on the forehead and she buries into him more, trying to hide her blushing. Oh yes, it was a normal thing to blush in this family, normal for everyone except the sweet Antonio. Spotting the gun to the side, she frowns, "I thought we had promised to put weapons away when you weren't using them."

"Ah but then I wouldn't have been able to cuddle you straight away." He chuckles, spotting Lovino creeping upstairs to go to his room. There is a small sinking feeling as he watches him, come on... I thought we were going to have some time together? He sighs frustratedly, pulling out of Bella and putting his gun away in the closet. He had to work... Of course he did, but why every moment of the day. No, it was Lovino who needed the punishment.

She brushes her hair behind her ear, "I'm going out... Romeo and Mona asked me if I wanted to go out with them." There is a sad gleam in her eye as she carefully watches Antonio, wanting him to cuddle her one more time. No one else ever sees the gloom in him. Its reserved just for her, almost knowing him too well. Until that smile perks up once more onto his face.

Romeo...? That boy is trouble, alarm bells instantly ring yet he can't say no, after all its Lovino's younger brother. He feels trapped, a mouse stuck in a trap with a cat's paw trying to sneak into to play with him. "Just make sure you ring me if there's any trouble... You know the other Mafia gangs are always looking for ways to mess up Lovino and I don't want you getting hurt in it all." The reluctance in his voice rings out too clear and the cat digs her claws in frustratedly.

She bites her lip, wanting to show her independence, "Antonio, I know how to care for myself." Smiling more confidently she goes upstairs to grab her hand bag, inside there is a gun which Antonio gave her one of the first days they moved in. She could aim well for her age, it was their hobby to go down and practise shooting on the weekends, they were the only times it is just her and Antonio, where she could fully take advantage of him holding her.

He glances at her, when did she get so big? It only seemed like yesterday she was the little girl crying in his arms from having the same bad dream she constantly used to have. The little kitten growing into a perfect cat. Rushing back down she give him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Oh she, she was definitely growing up. I just hope the Mafia wasn't being a bad example on her.

Now where was he? A menacing smirk lights up his face, punishment time... He licks his lips tenderly, undoing his top button as he strolls up the stairs. He loosens his belt, easing it as he hears Lovino on the phone inside his room. Gently he presses his ear to the door, enjoying Lovino's soothing voice, the agitation pouring through. "Damn right we need to do a hit on them, they fucking tried killing me and Antonio. I don't care about that potato bastard, you need to keep your mind on business and not on the next time you are going to fuck him. Don't think I didn't see you making out when we were meant to be drug dealing... You're fucking lucky our suppliers didn't get wind of it or else that would be perfect blackmail material."


	3. Play time

"Don't start eating pasta you moron!" Lovino's voice rises as he gets from his chair and looks at the view out of the window. He watches the waves rushing onto the beach, beginning to calm down as he listens to Feliciano. "You don't have your head focussed on the family business Feliciano..." His voice growls to him warningly.

Antonio can hear Lovino's voice distancing, knowing that he loves to watch the sea. Quietly he peeks his head in and grins; he sees Lovino's handsome back, tempted to just glomp him there. His hand runs up the door, trying to see if he hears the noise except he is completely into his conversation. Silently he shuts the door and creeps to hide under the table, pulling his legs in so that he isn't seen.

"... Huh? What the hell do you take me for? Of course I have the papers," He sits back in his seat, beginning to get flustered. He glances back at the door, wanting to be be cuddled up with Antonio instead of messing around with this work because his idiotic brother had forgot. His hands run through his hair in frustration. This would be so much more easier if Romeo was in the conversation, he was a good kid, organized and he always seemed to be able to calm him down and stop Feliciano from being just a blubber of tears.

Antonio's hand creeps up Lovino's body, leaning in he gently begins to massage his crotch. He can feel his body slightly arching, enjoying the rush. His fingers mould into place, a small, pulsating erection beginning to slowly appear. His fun is destroyed when Lovino catches sight of him under the desk and blushes a bright red realising that it him making him feel like this. "W-What? Sorry Feli I wasn't listening to that last bit..." He glares to him, attempting to kick his beautiful face hard under the desk, not excepting him to catch it.

Antonio's eyes light up, a cat ready to play with its mouse toy. Using the foot he pulls himself out, keeping hold of it as his delicate lips touch Lovino's. Their bodies press against one another; Lovino noting how Antonio had undone his first button so he can see some of his magnificent chest. He peeks at it, his hand masterfully undoing the rest of his buttons while still talking to Feliciano. "I know, remember there is a shipment of guns coming in today too. No doubt Natalia will try get them for herself. I need you to make sure she doesn't get her hands onto them."

His neck bends, tenderly sucking onto Lovino's neck, nipping it. He breathes purposely through his nose, as he breathes out the hairs on him prick out. There is push from Lovino's body slightly as he his voice grows annoyed at Feliciano once more, "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you. I don't want to hear you kissing that fucking potato bastard!" There is another voice in the phone before hanging up the phone, leaving it with Feliciano's giggling. He peers at Antonio, a smile curling on his face. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Antonio's eyes glint up at him, "Love me. Feed me and never ever leave me." He kisses him on the neck with every point, sucking as he licks it away hungrily. Lovino gives into him, succumbs to his charm. After all if Feliciano was having a good time why the hell couldn't he? Noting how well he had done with undoing the button whilst on the phone his hand slides up Antonio's stomach.

There is a groan of satisfaction as Lovino's chastity belt is released from him, eagerly awaiting what is soon to be his. Antonio's lips curl, his hand easing under his trousers, sliding them with two fingers as he cool hand massages Lovino's crotch. He groans in content, the coldness surprising him to begin with before the warmness emitting from below begins to wrap around his hand.

Trousers and pants now slipped of his legs cocoon around Antonio's body, leaning into his warm body. The phone vibrates and Antonio smirks as he takes it, pressing it onto Lovino's erection. "AH! Antonio..." His back tenses, nipping at his ear to try get him to stop. "Take... the damn phone call..." He sinks his teeth into jaw as he releases a heavenly moan. Gripping onto his side, he digs his claws into his prey.

Antonio's glint with the seven sins of guilt; licking his lip before picking up the phone, "I'm sorry but Mr Vargas is currently busy. If you are one of the people he calls 'Bastard', 'Idiot' or 'Fratello' please ring back in about twenty minutes when he should be out of his meeting." There is an angry yelling down the phone, the voice most distinctively Natalia's. He puts the phone down, wondering slightly how she got his number but not worrying too badly.

Lovino chuckles, forcing his his tongue into his mouth, throwing it back into the back of his throat. His hand rests on Antonio chest, pulling away his shirt. Antonio unbuttons his zip, pulling away his trousers and pants, picking up Lovino slightly as he nips his nipple, sucking it gently. "Antonio! Fuck. Me. Now!" He glares at him in a panic as he feels himself close to coming.

He chuckles back at him, "Yes Boss."


	4. My Heart is Yours

Antonio's hands tease Lovino's body slightly more and he a devilish smirk rises on his face, "You know I'm not very good at fucking... But I'm good at making love... or so I am told by my wonderful Lovino." His finger artistically paints onto Lovino's body, tempting him with all its allure. He paints downwards down, caressing his body. He can hear the panting coming from each other them; Lovino's bedraggled breath breathing onto his neck, warming it.

He pulls his body forwards, sinking his cat like teeth into Antonio's lip. Glaring up at him as he pulls away, licking some blood of his lips, he warns Antonio. "Don't test my patience, just make whatever to me you idiot." A drop of blood falls from Antonio's lip, running down his chin. He licks it up just as Lovino is about to make a meal of it.

A pain sears through Lovino as he completely forgot about the finger, finding that Antonio has shoved it into him roughly. He moans, his back arching as another finger goes in, "Is this satisfactory? Mi corazón." It seems to purr out of him, taunting him. He scissors to make him loosen, rubbing at the sides to ease it.

There is a long moan from Lovino, his erection fit to burst at any moment. Deciding to get started whilst Antonio is busy, he brings their erections together, rubbing them gently against one another. Antonio's twitches as he tries to hold in a moan but it comes out anyway, "Lovi...!" It twitches again as if trying to play with Lovino's. He wraps them in his hand, carefully pushing his hand down but violently pulling it up.

In his hand he can feel Antonio's easing into the biggest it can be, he clutches to him with one hand as groans as the irresistible tingling running through his body. His third finger slides in and he caresses the side, taking his erection from Lovino, gently easing it into him. He can feel him filling up around him, his fingers entwining in Lovino's in this magical moment. "Lovi, you're so wet inside. It is so nice, much better than a tomato any day." He chuckles slightly, nipping his neck as he takes the no longer being cared for erection, his fingers masterfully shielding it and the thrusts in synchronization with his hand.

Lovino melts around him, "D-Damn... Tomato lover..." His eyes stay on Antonio's the green emeralds swirling and twirling in his iris. He would never stop loving him, never, but that was the problem in a way... He fingers graze against Antonio's muscles, running his hand up and down them. Spotting on of his scars he sympathetically sucks on it; his tongue craftily flicking in and out, running it across it from time to time. He feel himself at his limit as the heat from below becomes immense.

Antonio continues to thrust, it gets faster, sliding more of himself into him. Suddenly he finds the tender spot that he knows Lovino loves and thrusts hard into it. "A-Antonio!" Lovino comes, semen spilling out to cover Antonio; his hand grasping his neck to try control himself. Inside he feels himself come, semen already dripping, a wonderful sensation being released along with it of satisfaction and love. Covering Lovi in kisses he eases himself out, leaving Lovino sitting on the chair in a mess.

His eyes stay transfixed on him for a couple more moments, "Ti amo." There is a deep blush from Lovino and he leans in, taking his chin, their lips touching. A smile blasts from the both of them as the laugh at one another, Lovino's hands sketching over Antonio's body before the phone rings once more, breaking the spell they are under.

Lovino glares at it furious for breaking their moment, but naturally reaching for it off the floor and picking it up. "What the hell do you want?" He sighs, listening to the person, hanging up the phone to glance at Antonio. "I need to go... Feliciano has got confused over some damn thing."

Antonio pulls a winning smile, kissing him on the lip once more, "I'll have a bottle of wine ready with our names on by the time you get back." Winking flirtatiously, he kisses Lovino's hand to guarantee the promise. A sharp pain of annoyance ran through him. This always happened, every single time... But what could he do? It was stuff like this he wasn't allowed to join Lovi on.

Lovino sharply pulls away his hand, tempted to slap Antonio across the face. Refraining himself from doing that, he gets changed instead. "I'll be looking forwards to that." A smile creeps onto his face as he sees a spark of sadness in Antonio's face. A need to cheer him up before he goes pangs into him. He takes Antonio's hand, licking away some of the mess on it, delicately pulling it close to both of them. His eyes meet with Antonio's as he kisses his nose. "We'll finish this when I get back, okay?" His lips run down Antonio's face to his lips, giving them a quick peck. "Il mio cuore è solo tuo." He leaves, the image of Antonio's eyes looking into his with so much desire making his heart race once more.

_Il mio cuore è solo tuo – My heart is yours._


	5. Lost Kitten

He whimpers from the window, pawing it as he watches Lovino leaving. Resting his head on the window he watches him driving off down the road, sighing gently. Sure cats needed independence but they also needed cuddles. I just wanted to cuddle up with him, is it that hard? He watches for a few more minutes in the hope that Lovino will turn back and give him a cuddle. But he doesn't, he just keeps driving. The way he gauntlessly stares out looks exceeding like a look kitten waiting to be taken out of his rescue centre.

After a while he pulls himself out of the bathroom, rubbing a tower through his wet hair. He picks up his mobile, reading the text on it. He smiles warmly when he sees it is from Lovino. _Meeting is boring, remember the wine. _A deep chuckle escapes him. His mind wandering to think about whether he might actual make dinner for them too. Well let's think about what dish he might make... Paella? Pizza? Oh what the hell paella it is! Tomato paella! Delicioso! Immediately he goes downstairs, excited at the thought.

Humming as he works, his ass shakes slightly in delight. He pulls open a bottle of some of their red wine that Francis bought over last time he came, he pours himself a glass, sipping it as he works. Its okay to drink it. Woops! Lovino prefers white! Glancing over at the bottle he giggles, pressing his finger to his mouth. "Don't tell anyone I drank you. We'll need to drink you up before Lovi gets back or he'll be angry. Okay Mr Red? What's that you like my tomatoes?" He blushes, whacking his hand over at the bottle. "Awww~ You're too sweet."

His frying pan sizzles as he pours a slight bit of red wine into the dish, the room fills with the exotic aromas easing from his food. Ooooo! Pudding too! He giggles, knowing that Lovi will tell him off but that he will also be happy about it underneath. The saucepan hisses as he adds some chopped up tomatoes whilst his other hand takes another drink of the red wine. Desserts...? Oh! What about an Italian dessert? That would be perfecto! Tiramisu gateau! Lovino will love that!

"Italiano~!" His eyes shut in happiness, how long had it been since he had cooking? Better make some for Bella, no doubt she'll get back late. She's such a cutie. But then again she will never be as cute as his little Lovi. He pours the contents of the saucepan into three different plates, evenly separating it out. His hand fishes into the cupboards, pulling out a range of sauces and herbs to finish off each of the plates. Eyeing the bottle he is tempted to just drink it all down but knows he already is a bit tipsy and can't be completely drunk when Lovi comes through.

Pulling out his secret chocolate from one of the counters he uses it in making the gateau. He pours in the double cream artistically, painting into the mixture with the cream as he mixes it his finger dips into it and his eyes light up at the the smooth chocolate taste so soft and light. He continues to make the different layers, sliding them onto one another, smothering them in together. His nose tingles with immense sensation from the oven as he leans onto the counter in satisfaction.

His head whips around as he hears the door shutting. "Hey Antonio!" Bella walks in, poking her head into the kitchen as her nose is hit by a wonderful smell. "Hey that smells good, you haven't cooked in ages." She giggles, kissing Antonio on the cheek before immediately diving for her plate, taking a knife and fork. "Its pretty late... Do you want to eat with me?"

He shakes his head, obediently waiting for Lovino, "N-Nah, but I'll sit with you." He takes the bottle of wine, pulling out another glass for her and sitting next to her. "We may as well not let it go to wait, I was trying to drink it up before after I remembered Lovi preferred white." There is a chuckle from Bella as she blushes a tomato red. They sip quietly together, the silence only being broken by Antonio's tummy rumbling.

Bella chuckles, scooping up a bit of paella. "You shouldn't starve yourself." Antonio is about to talk but she pops a forkful of food into his mouth. "Thanks for the wine." Lovi might not like red but Bella absolutely adored it, taking another sip quite quickly. Glancing over to Antonio she recognises that he is slightly tipsy, his hair still slightly wet and it flops over his eyes.

They glance at one another, sharing a look between one another. He leans over, letting her put another spoonful into his mouth, enjoying the succulent taste. Her hair falls over her eyes and he brushes it back. A warm smile embraces around them, a cosy glow wrapping around them.


	6. No Lovi

He wakes up on the sofa with an extremely sore head. He moans in frustration, damn... He couldn't remember much, just cooking. Had Lovi come home? Gently a smile grows on his face as he finds that Bella is asleep in his arm as he tries to slip away carefully he moans in pain, his front killing him. Fuck... He might have been too rough on Lovino... There is a worry nagging in his head that somewhere he is in pain.

Bella rolls onto him, hugging him as if to say that she doesn't want him to go just yet. He strokes her head, trying to ease her, before softly easing off the sofa. Strolling into the kitchen he notices a mark on the table of what seems like red wine. Lovino couldn't be home or else he would be yelling at him. He takes a sponge from the sink and cleans up the mess, biting his lip in annoyance. He hadn't come back... And he needed to get to work soon. Sure he worked with him but he was meant to be spending his time at Mona's casino today to watch this millionaire.

He glances at the plates of food on the side, the food making him feel miserable. He just wanted a hug, maybe a nice meal with some wine. Bella's head bounces into the kitchen, her hand moving fast as she brushes her hair tame. Walking over to Antonio she tenderly brushes his hair, gigging at the amount of tangles in it. "Remember you promised to take me with you today." Her eyes shine with a no nonsense business. "Make sure you remember to take a jacket."

Antonio pulls a face before pouting innocently, "But what if I don't do anything interesting? I've told you before it is quite boring." She prods his nose, kissing it lovingly. "Jacket, now." He wanders over to the cupboard, pulling out his sexy leather jacket. "Do you want to go on the motorbike?" She nods as she pulls her handbag over her side, making sure that her gun is in it.

"Sure, don't forget your gun." That is a moment of panic as Antonio forgets where he put it his hand gun, finding it safely stored away in its shoulder pouch. Sliding it on then his jacket he glances over to Bella who is leaning on the door frame watching his arse. Oblivious to this he smiles up at her, his eyes catching hers before a smirk condenses onto her face, the look of cat that has finally gotten their milk.

"You ready?" He dusts himself down slightly before not waiting for an answer and simply taking her hand, leading her to the motorbike. "Remember if anything happens then you need to do exactly as I tell you." Warningly, he cast his eyes to her yet there is an air of confidence around her, of arrogance almost. They get onto the motorbike together, which is in the garage, Antonio making sure they both have helmets on.

There is a frown from Bella as he cuddles up to Antonio on the bike, "Antonio, would you ever leave Lovi if you found someone better?" Her eyes shine with a desire, her fingers carefully caressing him. There is a look of horror on Antonio's as he contemplates what she has said. "Lovi is my world, I wouldn't leave him. Not for all the tomatoes in the world."

He starts up the motorbike, not seeing the fuming eyes behind him. The furious eyes that feel so badly neglected. She was always going to be just some girl he had adopted, always. Yet it stung so badly to know that actually he would most like care for Lovi over her. It doesn't matter that she is old enough to care for herself. All that mattered is that she wanted him, wanted to tear Lovi away from him. She was a cat, begging for her milk, only allowed it when she had finished killing the mouse that plagued her owner's home. Completely intending to kill that mouse somehow.


	7. Protect

He held her close as the bullets began to fire, crouching under a poker table. They had only just got there and violence was already happening. His eyes dart across the room, trying to pick up where Mona might be. There. Finding her he noticed someone with her, Romeo... He couldn't let them get hurt, he was Lovi's family. "Bella stay right her, I'm going to go try pull Mona and Romeo away from the gunfire." He noticed how pale her face was, how she didn't seem to be listening. His gentle eyes suck into hers. "You are going to need to shoot, you understand me?" An uncertain nod came from her, almost trying to see who the man in front of her was.

Trying to ease her, he tenderly strokes her cheek, only to be interrupted by someone shooting their side and he shoots them down. She trembled, watching this man she loved kill with so much ease. This wasn't the Antonio she knew. "Y-You get to them..." She gulped hard, staring at her gun as she loaded it. More of the aggressors by this time had spotted them, trying to shoot them down. He grasped her hand one more time before beginning to run.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid the bullet. Something bit into his leg; a cat biting hard into at mouse. It didn't faze him though, all he wanted was to get Mona and Romeo somewhere safe. At last, he got to their table, immediately noticing Mona's ring on her finger and how close they are to one another. "Antonio, we called Lovi and Feli but I don't know if they'll get here in time."Romeo's normally calm voice was replaced with a haggered one. He pulls Antonio to the side, still avoiding the bullets. "You need to make sure Mona gets out alright, promise me?"

"I promise." A little smile perked onto his face, the passion in his voice reminding him of his love for Lovi. The bullets rattled around them as it became increasingly obvious that they needed to get out. "Do you have a gun? We could take down most of them." His smile turned into a playful one, starting to come into his element.

Romeo rolls his eyes, grinning to Antonio, boys with their toys. "Of course I do." Leaning on the floor he shoots down the nearest guy, then shoots the one next to him. Antonio shoots the other side, taking down three more with three bullets. There were so many of them yet it seemed luck was on their side. Crouching as he begins to move, he glances up to see more of them coming their way, shooting them down. There is a roar of bullets from another side and he catches sight of Lovino. Bullets shower them from overhead as the cats use the height to their advantage.

Romeo climbs up a side bit, getting to the height of them, shooting them down. A body falls down, almost hitting Antonio, he checks it, breathing a sigh of relief when it isn't Romeo. The words 'bastard' and 'idiot' are yelled through the air and he instinctively knows that Lovi is having a great time. His eyes glance over to Mona who is now beginning to shoot after grabbing a gun from the guy that fell near to them. "Mona, there's a fire exit over there. I'm going to-" There is an ear piercing scream, one which he recognises as Bella's. "Bella!"

He glances desperately between them, not knowing who to protect. The last of the gang members are quickly pulling away as they have got what they came for. Where was Lovi? They hadn't got him too? "Lovi! Lovi! Where are you?" Crawling under the tables he begins to make his way to where he last saw him, his heart races at the thought of losing. Mona completely falls from his mind, knowing all too well she can look after herself. "Bella! Lovi!" The tears begin to trickle down his face, his heart telling him that something happened.

There is more screaming, "Toni! Toni! Help me!" He can't though, if he does he will get shot but he needs to do something. Trying to get an idea for where they are, he pops his head up slightly to see Bella being pulled away. Her face is red from crying and screaming. Most distinctively there is a gun to her head. That does not faze Antonio, his need to do something becoming increasingly hard to bare. He shoots, feeling another bite in his leg as someone shoots him from behind.

The man from behind reaches him, putting a gun to his head. His forehead trickles off with beads of sweat. Where was Lovi? They hadn't killed him... Had they? And what about Bella where were they taking her? There is a sharp bang as Mona shoots the man straight in the back of the head. "That's for wrecking my casino." Oh yes, this girl was a keeper and I hope Romeo realised that. His eyes fell onto the dead body, the blood trickling over the floor. It was the last sight before he slipped into unconsciousness. The screams of Bella still haunting him.


	8. Hopping Mad

A gap in the curtain let a ray of sunlight escape into the room and onto Antonio's eyes. Blinking as he is blinded he finds himself somewhere he wasn't too sure where. He tries to force himself up, wanting to get out of there and start searching for Lovino and Bella. A searing pain runs through him and he scrunches his eyes as he yells into agony. Falling back onto the bed, his eyes swell up slightly in complete defeat. "Lovi... Where are you?"

There are footsteps and he immediately grabs something to hit the intruder with. "Get back! I'm warning you! I've got a..." Glancing at the object he realises it is a tomato, squeezing it gently to make sure before noticing the bowl of them. Nine in total. The only person who gave him tomatoes when he upset was Lovi. But the footsteps were too rough to be his. There is a quiet tap on the door, more of a squeak from a mouse.

"Can I come in?" Ludwig's head pops in and he tries to hold in a laugh at the sight of Antonio. "Maybe Lovino is infecting you with his angriness. Here take this." Sitting to the side of him he passes him a drink letting him drink as he checks the temperature on his forehead. There was an unusual second worry line across Ludwig's brow, the one he only got when seriously worried.

He wants to know why he looks so worried but has to ask a critical question beforehand. "Is Lovi okay? Did he manage to get Bella back somehow? Where is he? Why's he not here? Who were that Mafia group? Is Mona alright? Is Romeo alright?" They come out in a gush, all of his questions yet not merely as important as the first one. He needs to know, he needs to know why his Tomato isn't with him right now.

Ludwig tries to hush him but it only increases Antonio's worry, "Lovino's fine but Bella was taken by Natalia's gang, they're trying to track them down at the moment. Mona and Romeo are fine, they wanted to tell you something once you came around." Sure it answered Antonio's questions but he had so many more. The confusion on his face makes Ludwig try to explain everything. "In the fight you got shot in the back of the leg twice, you've been out for about nine days now..." Wait... nine oranges... Nine days...

He runs his hair through his hands, trying to think about this for a moment. "Can I just see Lovi, por favor? I promise I won't take up much of his time, if you carry me then I can be in and out in a flash." Instinctively, he begins to try force himself up again, finding which one is his good leg and balancing on that. "I can hop so I can see him."

Ludwig rolls his eyes, sighing deeply. "Lovino's going to be pissed with you... But hell he hates me enough as it is." Carefully he lets Antonio wrap him around his neck to use him for balance. "They're all in a couple of rooms along so I want you in and out of there in ten minutes tops." There is a thought running through his head. He was just as stubborn as Lovino. I guess he needs someone just as stubborn as him to keep up.

Antonio ignores Ludwig, eagerly hopping, once into the swing of it he gets down the corridor with ease, Ludwig guiding them to the right room. Strange... He had never been on the second floor of Feliciano's house, the unfamiliar sight made him uncomfortable although his face hid it well. Knocking on the door his arm around Ludwig tightens in desperation, praying that Lovino will be in there. After all Ludwig could have easily made the whole thing up.

"Lovi?" His voice squeaks in an unfamiliar high pitch, there are no footsteps from within until there is a fast running to the door. It opens instantly, Lovino cuddling him, crying in his shoulder. "T-Tomato, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Was it something he had done? Had he said something bad when he was unconscious? Whatever he had said Lovino was angry.

Glancing up from his shoulder, Antonio wipes the tears away, banishing them with his finger. "B-Bastard... I thought you had left me alone in this shit hole." Yep, that was the Lovi he knew. Squeezing him tight, his lips press onto his cheek. Not kissing but just wanted to know this was real. That he was actually holding Lovi right now.

It is only after about 5 minutes he notices that Ludwig has been indiscreetly pulled into the hug after he was still holding Antonio's arm. "Woops... Sorry..." There is a deep scarlet blush shared between the three of them and Lovi rants onto Ludwig about how he shouldn't be touching Antonio only to have it pointed out that Lovi only cried every time he had to tend to his bandages. Wait... Why did he cry? A smile fills his face and he kisses Lovi once more, "Don't worry Lovi I will get better."


	9. Bella

Cuddling up to Lovi in his bed, he grinned like an Cheshire cat, purring ever more contently as he nuzzled into him. None of them had talked in a while, neither wanting to break the perfect silence. Yet it nagged on Antonio's mind. "Lovi... We're going to get Bella back, right?" His hand seeks out Lovi's for comfort, needing to know that he would promise. "She won't last long without us two... She needs us." There is a furious expression on Lovi, his face withering from happy to angry in mere seconds.

"What if we don't need her any more?" It comes out as a mutter but he hears it as clear as a bell. Lovi wouldn't say that, he knew how much Bella meant to him. Yet he had and that was a certainty in his eyes which gleamed with certainty. "Antonio, she has to leave one day... Maybe its better off her going this way. She's always going to be threatened by the Mafia as long as she lives. They'll be no life for her except this one." He rolls onto his side in haste to stop anything more coming out.

Shock, guilt, disgust and so many other feelings run through his mind at that moment. "You're not going to help find her..." If he could he would have pulled his knees tight into his chest except his leg wound prevented that. "Lovi... She's only nineteen, you can't just condemn her to death at such a young age... Please, look for her, for me. I promise once we get her back I'll have just 24 hours with her to say goodbye and give her something to start off with life and I'll never see her again." His pleading eyes lean into Lovi's face, nuzzling the back his neck. "Then it can just be you and me forever Mafia together."

He can see the guilt encasing Lovi, but it more than just the guilt, it is the look in his eyes. "I'll find her, for you... Don't expect any miracles though." He takes a moment to say his next thing, to try see how Antonio will react. "Antonio... Do you love me?" Instantaneously more guilt rushes through him. What if he had never wanted to be with him and he had dragged him all the way to Italy for nothing? What would happen if he told him that?

He drags his leg, swinging it over Lovino's body so that he can be right on top of him. His hand meets his chin, pulling him into a kiss. It is tender, almost like he can taste the hurt in Antonio's mouth. "Don't you ever say that, you mean more to me than a whole world of tomatoes." His nose softly glides against his cheek masterfully. "I love you Lovi, more than anyone can ever love another human being." A tender smile appears as his hand feels Lovino's hair, there are tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Lovi can see the impact he has made on him, feeling a need to redeem himself. "Idiot, don't start crying or else I won't help you look for Bella at all." Antonio's eyes sparkle, his smile growing in size, "You'll really help?" Oh shit, Antonio had been planning this all this time... Pushing Antonio off him, there is yelp from Antonio who falls off the bed with a hard thump. "Yes I'll help you, you tomato bastard... Now get off the floor and cuddle up to me again, its getting cold."

Whilst Antonio dragged himself back in a knock came from the door. Mona and Romeo came in, Romeo not looking his normally casual self, in fact he was a ball of nerves. "L-Lovi... I wanted to 'salsohavingmybabyandIwantedy ouandAntoniotobetheirgodpare ntsbutifyoudon'twanttodon'tyellatme."He gabbles fast, the same way Feli and Lovi do when they are scared. It is quiet entertaining to see after it has been so long since the last time.

Lovino glares at him sinisterly, playing with the ball of wool in his paws. "I don't know... You see I'm very bu- Ow!" Antonio whacks him over the head with a cushion, hard. Romeo constantly getting more and more nervous. "In Lovino speak that he is very happy for you and wants to congratulate you." Lovino bites his lip in annoyance, "Congratulations... Both of you." Folding his arms, there is a huge sigh of relief from Romeo.

"Grazie fratello!" He jumps onto the bed in his happiness, cuddling him tight. "Lovi! Lovi! I'm going to be a dad!" The cuddle is more like a strangle but he lets it happen before laughing. "I hope you won't be cuddling the children like this, sounds like they need someone to protect them." Romeo freezes, nuzzling Lovino tight, "D-Does that mean?" Lovi rolls his eyes in frustration. "Of course me and Antonio will be two of the the fucking god parents."

Romeo jumps onto Lovi, cuddling him tight, "Grazie Lovi! You're going to make the best Uncle ever!" He giggles childishly but Lovi doesn't tell him off this time, cuddling him back. "That's okay fratello, just make sure you stay alive for your baby now." There is a warning in his voice, as if trying to ask him if he thinks it is really a good idea but Romeo is oblivious to it in his happiness. Mona stands, blushing to the side, having never seen Lovi be so warm to any of his brothers before. Its foreign almost. Antonio chuckles to her, but it fades into a small frown as he worries about Bella once more.


	10. One last Farewell

Lovi struggled with Antonio as he hopped into their house once more. They had stayed at Feli's a further 10 days, on the eleventh day Lovi had had enough, wanting to get back to his own home and away from all the family. No, he could never stay with family that long in a house again. There is a stench as they come through the door, Antonio immediately knowing what it is. "The paella!" His eyes cast into more of shadow than they already were. Lovi glanced at him worryingly, ever since Bella had disappeared he had seen a far more sadder tinge to him and he didn't like it. He wanted him back to his normal self.

Antonio hops to the kitchen, still clinging onto Lovi; his eyes droop, a cat being told that it is their bath day because they stink too much. "I'm sorry Lovi..." His head eases onto Lovino's shoulder for the first time in a while. There was a certain look, telling him that at any moment Antonio would begin to cry. "It doesn't matter, thanks for trying. I'm sorry I didn't get back that night... I didn't think you would really get out the wine." His eyes gaze over the kitchen, wondering what it would have been like if he had come home. If he had instead told work to fuck it and had this wonderful looking meal with him.

His neck feels bare as Antonio hops over to the counter, beginning to try and wash the maggot ridden plates. "Toni... We'll just throw them away, there's no need to-" Whilst Antonio gets the water ready, the tears that have been waiting a long time begin to eagerly fall down his eyes. There is a sense of uncertainty, a growing feeling of responsibility for Antonio that he has never needed before. "Toni why don't you go upstairs, you must be tired. I'll come up in a bit once I've chucked these plates. I mean you've been getting used to hopping now, you can get up the stairs without me."

Lovino's hand touches his shoulder, there is a growing lump in his throat and he continues to cry silent tears, knowing all too well Lovi will never understand this feeling he has for Bella. This bond that is felt between a father and their child. There's no proper interaction with them, no more careless loving. He hops out of the kitchen, following Lovi's instructions. His hand uses anything near to him to lean on and balance on. Hoisting himself up the stairs in the same way. His breath is ragged from everything yet the tears still stream.

Suddenly he is at the top of the stairs but he doesn't go to his bedroom, he goes to Bella's wanting to know that there is still a chance she is alive. He would never dream of giving up on her, never. His hand knocks against the door, the touch of the wooden surface knocking against his knuckle. Wandering around, he gazes at the posters and pictures that she stuck on the wall. Something catches his eye, a picture of him, her and Lovi, the day they got here. The day he became this completely different person.

Tempted to rip it off and tear in up in frustration he grasps onto it before his eyes align with a line on the way. His finger slides up the gap, the cold air from behind forcing itself out. The bookshelf sits in the way, his eyes wander once more onto it. His fingers acknowledging the spines of the many books. Wait... Bella would never read any of these books... They were all ones she said she hated with a passion. His favourite book, The Three Musketeers sits with them and he attempts to pull it out to read. It only slides forwards slightly, tipping, just like in the mystery books which she had always loved. Once he released the book from his hand it slipped back in, the bookshelf slowly moving to the side.

What the hell? His eyes glared into the room of darkness, unsure what to think. Why would she have something like this? Why hadn't she told him about it? Leaning on the frame of the arch he quietly hops in, hoping that Lovi won't be coming up any time soon. His fingertips feel something to the side, a light switch? Pressing it in wonder a face of horror etched onto his face, seeing exactly what it was hiding. He tried to call out, to someone, anyone in disbelief. He wanted Lovi to cuddle him more than ever to tell him that this is perfectly fine even though he knows it is not.


	11. Behind the Bookcase

The photos covering the walls stared back at him. Himself looking at himself. Why had she done this? He had known for a while she had a crush on him but he had just pushed it away as a school girl crush. That picture! There was one of him on the roof top from when he attempted to shoot down Natalia. How the hell had she got up there without him realising? A picture comes into his mind of her kissing him, his hand runs through his hair, pushing away the thought. Was this really this serious? Or was he just over thinking it? Maybe he should ask Lovi... No! If he saw this he wouldn't dare to try get back Bella.

The room is much larger than you would think it to be, it's a wonder why they didn't know about it. It is long but tight. A desk sits in one corner with a chest next to it. There was a sofa that had clearly been laid on a lot. Wait... This was right next door to his and Lovi's bedroom... She hadn't been listening to them had she? Suddenly he spots something on the wall that is not a picture of him, its a list entitled, 'Life Time Wishes'. _1. Get Antonio to love me 2. Kiss Antonio 3. Have sex with Antonio 4. Kill Lovino ... _It went on and on, there were so many points on it. Some of them were highlighted off such as the first few.

Once more his eyes came on the chest, he was hopping to it before he realised what he was doing. His hands peeling it open. Holy fuck... Where the hell had she got all these sex toys from? They were organized neatly, as if she would know instantly if you had touched them. Who had she been using them on? Why would she need these? All of them looked relatively new, almost like she had been planning to use them soon. There is a sharp gulp... She was planning to use them on him...

But he still wanted to, he stilled wanted to save her. Was that wrong of him? His hands clutch onto the chest, he had promised her brother. He had always promised him that he would care for her. No he needed to find her or else he would have lied to his own partner who had died in his arms. It didn't matter who she was, all that mattered was that he found her and soon. The thought of her dying, he couldn't bring himself to think about it. His honour would be cast away. Yet he also loved Lovi... He couldn't ever let this hurt him if it did then he would need to choose between honour and love.

There are footsteps gaining in noise as they climb up the steps, in a made rush he shuts the chest, hopping frantically back to the bookshelf and pushing it shut. His head turns to find himself once again in her room, in a new shed of light. Who was she, the girl he had cared for so long? Was this all just a game to her? He wanted to ask her, ask her if she thought it was funny. Ask her why she had got so obsessed. He feels this thing at the back of his mind, trying to creep in, a cat stalking its prey, making sure not to come in too near before the right moment. What was it that he had-?

"Toni!" A worried Lovino comes rushing over to him, cuddling him tight. "I told you to go to bed. I promise you she'll be alright." The sweet tone of Lovino interrupts his thoughts but he is glad for it, thankful. His head buries into his shoulder, the smooth material of Lovino's shirt cushioning his face. There a sweet aroma coming from Lovino's hand, he doesn't bother to look at it, not wanting anything except this hug.

"Hey Toni, what about a tomato to make you feel better?" Trying his hardest to sound enticing Lovi knowing that he needs to keep up his strength. "We could finish were we left off last time in my study?" Oh yes, he was getting desperately, wanting to pull out Antonio from this water of vulnerability that he had been submerged into. If tomatoes or sex didn't work though he was at a lost. Maybe time was the best alternative.

He keeps clinging onto Lovi, "Is there some way we can get to bed and cuddle with my arms still around you? I don't want to let go just yet." His voice was broken, cracking from the overwhelming pressure to cry once more only stopping when he remembers how much Lovi hates it. "I'm sure I can pick you up if you really want that." Lovi whispered into his ear, bring his face close to Antonio's, his heart bursting when he is met with no kiss. His hand slides down, making sure that he will be held well before letting him cuddle him and transport them both. Arranging Antonio in his arms, he makes sure that his let won't hurt too much but that he can still cuddle him.

"Don't worry Toni, you'll feel better in the morning after a good night sleep." Its a rare sight when he is actually acting according to their ages, even rarer to see the years of age that Antonio really is displayed clearly on his face. He struggles down the the corridor, thankfully their bedroom is just next door. He uses his foot to slide the door open, noticing how Antonio immediately watches the wall next to Bella's bedroom. "You okay?"

Lovi eases him onto the bed, his arms still firmly wrapped around him. He couldn't lose Lovi. He didn't want to, yet if Bella came back, like he wanted, then she would kill him. There is a strange feeling of being relaxed rushing through his body, a now unfamiliar feeling. It was welcoming, easing his pain slightly as he dozed off to sleep, cuddling Lovi just like he had always wanted.


	12. The Little Boy

Four years had passed since that night and not a single day had gone past when he didn't think about Bella, wondering what she would be like now. He had accepted that she was now probably dead, he had a little funeral in the bottom of the garden that he has never told Lovi about. Lovi had helped him through it, staying up with him at nights as he cried, cuddling him. They had only begun to get back into their relationship properly after the funeral, after Antonio had accepted it.

One day he had found Lovi boxing up all of Bella's stuff, they ended up putting it in the garden and having a bonfire. Of course he made sure that Lovi never touched the bookshelf, refusing to let his favourite books be torched too. Another day he had woken up to find Lovi not there by him, he had honestly thought he had left, only to find him sitting in Bella's bedroom crying. That night they had curled up together on the floor and camped out in her bedroom, laughing about good memories.

That was all in the past now though, of course it mattered but it was a part that Antonio had hid away at the back of his mind. He strolled down the street after doing a favour for Romeo. It was so cute how he had grown into a man at the darkest of times and his little girls were so perfect! Of course they were his little godchildren. It had been a surprise when Mona had twins girls instead of just the one but you have never seen a happier Romeo. Rosa and Lily, they looked so much like their father it is uncanny. They even had the Italian curl.

It was that reason why he was helping out Romeo, Lovi was away in Rome for the next month so he was doing odd jobs to help Feli and Romeo cope whilst he wasn't there. He sighed in frustration. He so badly wanted to go with Lovi, they talked everyday on the phone about their days. However he wasn't allowed to go because Lovi told him not to. The favour had been to go to this unfamiliar city and make sure a new shipment of drugs got in fine. Antonio had never worked this area before yet he liked it, the people were friendly, the workers didn't ask questions and it wasn't too expensive.

Suddenly something caught his eye, a girl, she seemed familiar... It was uncanny. "Bella! Bella!" His mouth and feet were running and yelling all in a burst. He dodged the cars driving and got to the other side of the road to see Bella, a 22 year old woman standing there. That wasn't the only surprise though, smiling below was a little three year old boy. God he was so bad with appearances! The kid looked like someone he knew! But who was it?!

"Antonio?" Her eyes swivel up to his, infatuated with him once more. Her eyes scan the area quickly, making sure that no one had seen them together. "Antonio you shouldn't be talking to me. Come to my house, it is where they have let me live." Pulling out a pen, ambitiously she begins to scribble down the address. Wait? They? Was she still having trouble with the Mafia? Of course she was... Or else she would have come home. Who was the boy though? Was he a son of one her captors? Had they raped her? A strange feeling hit him from the back of the head, a memory trying to grasp its claws in.

"Bella come with me now. I can get you away from this, I have connections. Please come back home with me." Lovi was going to freak out if he heard about this. He couldn't tell him until he knew all the facts. "Who's keeping you? Just answer me..." Having finished scribbling their eye lock once more, this time she pushes him away as if not prepared to talk about it. "Come to the address and I'll talk to you." He tries to grab onto her arm as she walks away, tempted to grab the child and run off with him. Yet he knew all too well that he needed to know who was doing this to her, to make them suffer.

The paper in his hand tries to escape with the wind, desiring to follow Bella just like Antonio. It rustled in the breeze, onlookers not paying any attention to what was happening merely casting it aside as two long lost lovers being reunited. Now he could ask her, ask her about everything. Ask her about how she felt, try to explain it all to her, try to make her see sense. He could ask her about the photos and the toys and the list. There was so much to ask her about. He needed to talk to her again soon. He was the mouse and she was the cat, laying out a prefect bait of cheese for her to catch him in and eat him.


	13. Failed Stealth

Warily he pulled up outside her house, watching from further down the street on his motorbike. His gun is loaded and in its shoulder pouch, his bullet proof vest that Romeo has given him to use before was tightly around him. The leather jacket that she had last seen him in before everything hid it away from sight. All he needed to do now was get her out of there and live. A last moment of temptation gripped him, his phone in his hand as he watched for any activity outside her house.

Dialling it, it puts the phone to his ear. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as it goes straight to answer machine, "Buenas días Lovi, I just wanted to say I love you. I love you very much. Ti amo... I found Bella today and she gave me an address so I'm going to it. I'll ring you later if I get out alright. Adiós mi corazón." Immediately after hanging up he turns off his phone, sliding it into his pocket. What the hell was he doing?

He walks around the back of the houses, counting down the gardens until he gets to hers. Jumping up, his hands grasp onto the top of the fence. He clings on tight, his feet just centimetres from the floor. Pulling upwards, he forces his chest up, concentrating. A wave of heavy breathing comes over him at the sheer task of trying to pull himself up. He begins to swing slightly, building the momentum before fishing his land over, falling into a hedge the other side as he attempts to pull his whole body forwards too.

Someone pokes him one the head playfully, "What you doing? Mummy told me not to talk to strangers." Both of their hair in covered in leaves and branches. The little boy crawls over to Antonio giggling sweetly. "You're not a stranger if I know your name, my name is Pedro." Finally reaching Antonio he cuddles him, pulling some of the twigs out of his messy hair.

Antonio watched the little boy like a hawk, as if expecting him to be some use of transporting explosives. No, that's being silly, he's just a kid. "My name's Antonio, don't worry I'm not a stranger. I know your mother very well." At least he thought he did, he wasn't too sure any more. Catching a smell in the hedge he sniffs it, attempting to catch it. "Is that tomatoes?" His voice raises a tone, in pure delight of his favourite food being around.

Pedro can't hold in a laugh as he fishes a tomato out of his pocket and gives it to Antonio, "Yeah, they're really nice. Mama found them at the shops for me." She found them at the shops? What game was this Mafia playing? It had been four years and they had sent no demands, but they were letting her go to the shops! This is so strange... The boy's voice quietens as he confides in Antonio, "The nasty lady is here talking with Mama. I don't like her. Mama says I have to call her Madame and that I'm not allowed to know her real name. Whenever she comes Mama forces me into the garden..."

He looks to him in interest, "Do many people come to see you and your Mama? What does the nasty lady look like?" There is someone calling Pedro's name from inside, his face changes to one of panic. He tries to scramble out of the hedge but is stuck around Antonio. "Hang on Mama! Just a minute!" There is a loud sigh and footsteps coming their way, Antonio tries to move away smoothly so that it isn't too clear that there are two people in the hedge. The twigs dig into him, poke him everywhere and anywhere.

"Pedro! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Bella's voice is unnerving the little boy's face seems to be ready to burst with tears. Antonio glances up, her eyes on him, his mind on Pedro. "Hola Bella... I c-can explain... Really..." Forcing himself out of the hedge, he knows it is too late to run. His hand searches into the hedge, gently plucking out Pedro in his arms. "Don't be mad at Pedro, it was my fault. I talked back to him." He blushes, unfamiliar to being told off by Bella.

She tuts to him, almost purposely trying to sound authorize. "Pedro can walk on his own two feet. Just put him down." Obediently he follows her command, so unlike the cat that he used to be that was so carefree. His hand stays firmly holding onto Pedro's wanting to make sure he knows someone is there for him. They walk slowly to the door, Antonio watching Pedro and beaming down at him. The tears fade away, they ease off his cheek as the smile becomes infectious.

Bella gets to the back door first, Pedro following, still grasping onto Antonio. "Antonio!" Pedro's face goes white as Antonio is knocked out by someone besides the door that he only just noticed. It's the mean lady, the nasty lady that hates him. Running over to his new friend most notably he sees a trickle of blood running down forehead, his head spins around to Bella, "Mama! Mama call the nice man! He'll be able to help! Get rid of the nasty woman!" The tears roll down his cheeks helplessly, his own mother forcing away from his friend.


	14. The Father

Antonio wakes in a tight room, photos filling the walls of him, solely him. Maybe this was all one of his regular nightmares. He tries to get up, feeling the rope bounding his arms and legs to a chair. "You know I think I'm going to take great delight in breaking you." Natalia's lips sinking onto his cheek, a smirk unfolding. This was her game and no one could tamper with it; she is the cat and Antonio the mouse. "I want you to feel the pain of what you did when you killed my brother." Her claws wrap around his chin, her head moving in and biting him on the neck as her claws sink into his flesh.

He tries to pull out but it is impossible instead he focuses on questions. "Where is Bella? Is Pedro alright?" She rolls her eyes in amusement as she signals and Bella comes in, wearing the same smirk as her. "Does that answer your question? The child though..." She has to stop herself from laughing, "Let's say I made sure he would get a good night's sleep tonight." Antonio tries to pull away his fury, his anger over Bella. It is hard though, almost too hard.

The questions, he needed to focus on them. "Who is the father of Pedro?" The entertainment in their eyes as the girls glanced at one another. "Why don't we help remind you?" There is a icy breeze that runs through the room, it is only then that he notices that they have stripped him. They have made him vulnerable. Natalia snakes in at the back, whispering into his ear, "Your dear Lovino will be wishing he had killed your little girl now."

He is so focussed on Natalia that he doesn't recognise the smooth massaging of his crotch. His lips catch on something as he tires to pull them away but Bella pushes her lips onto his. "What has Lovi got to do with this?" As he talks she pushes her tongue into his mouth, her hands wrapping around his neck as her body gracefully moves up and down, rubbing against his crotch. Natalia busies herself, taking her brother's knife from her boot, sliding it out carefully.

"Your dear Lovi was the one that keeps Bella here. He was the one that paid for me to take her." She rolls her eyes, admiring her blade whilst Antonio moans in protest, feeling himself becoming hard and wet. "Why would he do that? Why would he send her away without telling me?" He needs to breath but every time he tries to Bella only rubs harder. He feels something sharp and painful slash his shoulder and discovers that Natalia has just cut it with her blade.

There is a pleasurable glint in her eyes as she licks the blood off the blade, "Little Lovi found out about your Bella's obsession with you, the idiot thought he could protect you if you thought that she was dead." She chuckles in disgust, her blade whipping out once more and making a deep cut across his torso. "He wouldn't let kill her so I taught her the proper way of life. The way of vengeance." He couldn't focus on everything, it was too hard. He found that Bella had pulled away from kissing and was now lapping up the blood. Her hand squeezes gently, trying to test him.

Natalia cut through the ropes that bound Antonio warningly, "You try to run and I'll make sure Lovino sees you die." She forced him off the seat, kicking him off whilst Bella is still all over him. They land on the cold hard floor, her tongue falling deeper into one of the wound from impact. "You still haven't told me who the boy's father is." He tries to focus on that, his heart racing and his blood pumping around much faster than normal. The memory claws itself into the front of his mind, at last having enough strength. "Haven't I?"

Bella pulls away for a second, her eyes so alive, that smirk infused onto her face. Bending down she nuzzles his erection, licking it slightly which makes it twinge. There is a heavy moan from Antonio, seeing the chance to escape yet being completely unable to. This is how Bella must have felt. His eyes scrunch up as he feel a slash on his back, his blood beginning to cover his whole body by this point. How much longer could he last? His body was beginning to crumple around him, beginning to become more sluggish.

There is the sound of a chest opening from behind and he glances to see one just like Bella's at home. There is a sharp slap from Bella with her spare hand over his face, "You do not look at other people like that. You only look at me. No Lovi, no more feelings for Lovino. Just pure hate." She pulls her hands away from his body, using them to hold his erection. Wait! There was a feeling of knowing running through his mind.

He groans, gripping onto Bella as she guides his erection up her. She was so loose, so in control. The memory kicked out at last, the memory of when they were eating. Bella had kissed him but he had pulled away so she came in stronger, threatening to kill herself if he didn't do as he was told. He couldn't though, he couldn't be the one to take her virginity. She had forced him onto the table, that was were the stain came from... He groaned miserably, trying not to cry. He was the father.


	15. Bound and Dead

She began to bounce almost, up and down, purposely getting the blood to flow faster. He was speechless, not even able to lift a moan. Did Lovi know? Would he forgive him? Just as quickly he was snatched from thinking into a render of moans as Natalia began to stretch out the back already too full! Let him go! "N-Natalia... D-Don't..." His whole body set alight as she stabbed him in the side for protesting, she kept it in there, twisting it before pulling it out.

So much happening so fast, he was disorientated. His body simply letting him become a cat, wailing for the torture to stop. "Natalia! Bella!" He could feel her scissoring away, rubbing at his most tender areas. His mouth watered at the wonderful feeling, succumbing to it progressively. She wedges the toy deep inside of him, making him come. They weren't done though, they would keep going until he was dead.

Bella held his head so she could look at him, stare into his soul. "Who is your heart?" He cried gently, his whole body shaking at the amount of semen coming out of him and dripping onto the floor. She cleared away his tears, playing games with his mind. Her hand presses hard into one of the wounds, encouraging him to speak. He gulps, unable to talk. His answer was either right or wrong, the thought of it being right meant that she would be easier on him but to be wrong... "Lovino" He would just have to see.

She bites him on the shoulder, embedding her teeth in deep. "Wrong answer." Behind he can feel Natalia rubbing the up and down in him, he groans, aching in pain. Crap... He knew all too well that he wasn't going to be able to cope any more. He feels himself slipping into unconsciousness gently, easing into it. Clinging onto Bella he attempts to hold on for longer. "Bella... Please... Stop..." His arms wrap around her body, squeezing her to try get her see sense.

Suddenly there is a loud bang as the front door smacks open. It snaps him straight back into reality. "Help!" He just about manages to yell, "Toni, I'm coming!" Lovino runs in, his gun out. "Lovi don't!" It is too late, he shoots Bella there and then, not hesitating. Swinging his gun around he grasps Natalia by her collar after kicking her hard in the stomach. "I told you not to mess with Antonio." He is seething, his eyes full of anger and fury. He should have killed them both when he had the chance earlier. He shoots her in the head to make sure she does not try to escape and seek revenge.

"L-Lovi... You shot Bella..." He cradles her in his arms whilst she nuzzles into his arm. His voice cracks, this day should have come far before now. Trying to make it easier for her he pulls his erection out of her so she can fully lie in his arms. Pushing a slight piece of hair out her face she chuckles to him. "Promise you'll meet me there, be in heaven with me one day."

He nods, smiling to her, "I promise as long as you can wait." He kisses her on the forehead, his head burying into her chest. Her breathing is becoming light and sudden. He can't tell how much blood is coming from her, his blood covering her. Lovi crouches down, attempting to tend to Antonio's wounds whilst he is busy knowing that he won't be too willing when he realizes how bad shape he is in.

"Antonio, sing to me like you used to, when I was little." She smiles fondly at the memory, her hand touching his chest, touching one of his bleeding wounds delicately. "I'm sorry I hurt you... Please don't take it out on Pedro, he needs his father." Antonio hushes her, stroking her forehead. "Don't you worry I'll take good care of him." There is a certainty in his voice as he talks, being spurred on to keep living so he can care for Pedro. His lips curl as he soothes her, chuckling, "You'll have to imagine the guitar...

**Español: _English:_**

Te amo, mi señorita _I love you, my little girl_

Te amo, mi señorita _I love you, my little girl_

Descanse su cabeza, en su cojín _Rest your head, onto your cushion_

Y cierre sus ojos _And close your eyes_

Vaya al sueño, mi señorita _Go to sleep, my little girl._

Te protegerá, de las pesadillas _I will protect you, from the nightmares_

Para que usted, puede crecer fuerte _So that you, can grow strong._

Descanse su cabeza, mi señorita _Rest your head, my little girl_

Bajo las estrellas, y la luna _Under the stars, and moon_

Te amo, mi señorita I_ love you, my little girl_

Te amo, mi señorita _I love you, my little girl_

This time Lovino watches them, his eyes full of sorrow. He should have done something before, he should have taken better care of Antonio. If he hadn't of been on that trip then he could have got here quicker, maybe he could have stopped it escalating so much. He should have told him about everything she was planning to do to him or he could have killed her when he first had the chance. He could have stopped this all.

Her breathing comes to a graceful stop, he clings on tight to her, continuing to rock her. "Toni... She's dead. Let her go." There was a gentle kiss on his forehead, his hands taking his and pulling them carefully away from the body. "We need to get you some help. You're bleeding badly, I can't stem it all..." He leans his head against Antonio's head, tenderly trying to kiss him. Antonio shakes his head, feeling ready to cry, "I don't want to leave just yet..." There is an urgency in Lovi's voice, "Look I need you and so does Pedro. You can't just leave us you bastard." He glances at Bella's innocent face, "Maybe I can."


	16. Arguing with Death

Lovi blinks at him, "What do you mean? You bastard! Don't even think about dying right now." He doesn't take any notice of the resistance Antonio gives, picking him up. "Pedro? Pedro! We need to go!" He sighs, rushing out to his car and putting Antonio in the front seat. He glares at him, "Don't go anywhere, I don't want to be left alone looking after your fucking kid." There is a weak chuckle from Antonio, he is always going to hate children. No matter who they were. He watches Lovi as he runs back inside, what did he have to do now? He had looked after Bella the best he could but it wasn't enough... Her brother would be frowning down at him right now.

Well... There was something... Something that he could focusing on getting. His head rests on the back of the seat, smiling at the thought. Yes, there was something he always wanted... A family of his own, with Lovino. That was an image to behold. A dangerous thought but a magnificent one. He hears Lovino rushing back with Pedro in his arms asleep, the drugs they used must have been strong... He was refusing to wake up. He slid him into the back of the car, getting into his own seat. "Lovi? If we get out of this can we have a family? Our own family." He had just enough energy to beg, badly wanting this.

His face goes pale at the thought, biting his lip guiltily. He liked the thought but would it really work? "Idiot, if you put on your seatbelt then I'll think about it." Antonio, groans as his fingers reach for it, his shoulder shooting in pain. He clicks the seatbelt into place and grins to Lovi, "We could have a little girl and she'll have your curl." His minds melts into his thoughts, simply talking them out loud. "She'll be just like you and you will argue all the time but you'll always end up crying in each other's arms apologizing."

Lovi drives, trying to focus on the road yet allured into everything Antonio is saying, "I always wanted a boy, little boy younger than the girl..." He shrugs, blushing like a tomato. "A little one that we could play football with... and that I can give the family business to. In fact, more than one boy, three." He smirks, seeing Antonio grin. "Although if we had that many boys we would need another girl to help keep the peace..."

Antonio giggles, wanting to stretch over and kiss Lovi in delight but his whole body ached to badly. "Lovi you do realise you are saying yes to having more than four children. We would need a bigger house for that." Lovi shrugs, smirking. "Well then we'll have to buy one, in the country with a tomato field so we can always eat them. Then you can look after the kids and I can work." Antonio pouts, his head beginning to feel light on his shoulders. "But what if I want to keep work with you? What about me being allowed to come back to work once they are older?"

Lovino chuckles slightly as he stops the car for a red light. "What about we see what you think then? I mean you do get injured a lot when you work with me..." His hand cups onto his cheek before he has to drive once more. "I don't want you to get hurt any more trying to be the hero to everyone... You only need to be the person I can love and care for, for the rest of my life and that's it. I don't want any more from you. I just want you to be safe." Antonio's hand creeps over to Lovi's leg, holding it slightly. Just his hand being there makes his feel at ease.

"Hey wake up, idiot, we're almost there." He smacks his hand against Antonio's face lightly. He knows too well that he needs to speed up, that he is completely lying about being close. "Hey we'll stop for a break and I'll wrap your cuts up better if I can buy some bandages. How does that sound?" There is a low gruff sound emitted from Antonio as he slips into unconsciousness, praying they get there soon.

He leaves Lovino alone, the last cat standing; the mice have won, their diseased corpses poisoning the cats that ate them up. Intoxicating them with blind love so that they are susceptible to anything that comes their way. He leaves him vulnerable to crying and thoughts of despair. No, he couldn't do this... He needed to look after Antonio just like he had always cared for him. He had already coaxed him to keep going, now he just needed to help him physically.


	17. To The Future

Lovi sits by Antonio, he's too hot again... Damn idiot is always too hot. He strokes his forehead sighing, he is never going to get better... Pedro peeks into the bedroom, grinning at Lovi before scrambling into the covers with Antonio. "Hola daddy! Me and Lovi have been painting! He painted a pretty picture of me, you and him." Lovi blushes, smiling at Pedro endearingly. He wasn't a bad kid. It was just his other he had never trusted. "Lovi? Is daddy going to wake up today?" His eyes and smile fall, already being able to guess after so many days of waiting.

"Tomato..." Antonio smiles slightly, thinking about his sweet tomato that he had always loved. "Lovi, can we have tomatoes tonight?" Pedro watches him, listening contently to everything that Antonio is saying. "Can we have paella? I am really hungry." His eyes open and see Lovi's shocked eyes, smiling wearily. His stomach growls slightly as he leans in, kissing Lovi on the lips. "Hey Lovi... Where are we?" He glances around wondering, trying to figure out who's house they are in.

He squints, distracted by Pedro cuddling him tight. "Hey careful... Daddy is hurting..." He groans slightly, his hand running through his hair. Lovi laughs at him, taunting him almost. "Sounds like you are becoming an old man..." He sees the disorientation in Antonio's eyes, feeling slightly sorry for him. "We're in our new house, the one I promised you." He giggles, light headedness just catching up to him at the thought of how much he has done in the past three days.

Antonio stops for a second, eyeing up Lovino, not really taking it all in, "Hey Lovi... You look... bigger..." His head tilts, as Lovino blushes a bright red, frowning furiously. "I-I mean you look... Pregnant..." Lovino crosses his arms, wondering whether he actually does. "What the hell do you mean, bastard?" Antonio leans into Lovi, his hand stretching out. He ignores all the pain, he's big... extremely big... Lovi gulps slightly, Antonio's hand settling onto his stomach. "Lovi... Did you want to get pregnant?" His smile grows ever more at the realization.

Pedro leans in, trying to see what all the fuss is about, not fully understanding. "Daddy what's the matter?" Antonio and Lovi share a passionate stared with one another. "You're going to be having a little brother or sister." He had planned this all along... That's why they had the house, that was why Lovi gave in so easily. He wanted to just as badly spend time as a family instead of having to mess around with the Mafia. He was the cat that wanted to curl up and take a break from constantly catching mice. To take it easy for once, lapping up the warm sun on the windowsill.

Antonio grabs Lovino's hand, guiding him into bed with them giddily. "Lovi! Can I cuddle you?" He forces him in, cuddling him tight as if frightened that something would hurt Lovi and he will lose the baby. "Ti amo Lovi." Lovino chuckles, thinking that he would never hear that again, thinking that Antonio would never be able to cuddle him again. Thankfully the damage Natalia caused was far less severe than she thought, she might be a trained assassin but the want to kill Antonio clouded her judgement.

"Toni...? Once you are better can we go and pick tomatoes together." He glances up at Lovi, his eyes alight. "Tomorrow morning then." There is a rouse of amusement from Lovi at the thought of him getting up after a couple of days of being unconscious yet he didn't underestimate him. He knows too well that if Toni wants to then he will. "I'll be looking forwards to it." Lovi rolls over and kisses him on the lips, playfully nipping at his lip. Toni reacts back by running his tongue around his teeth, creating a cold sensation in Lovi's teeth.

Pedro sulks tugging on Antonio's shirt, "Daddy... Me get a hug too?" Lovi sulks slightly but Antonio smiles to him. "Sure you can come in between me and Lovi if you want to, then you'll get double the amount of hugs." Double? Instantly Pedro dashes, plopping himself in between them. Toni's hand craftily comes over Pedro's body to cuddle him and sneaking underneath Lovi's shirt to feel the bump again. Toni's face closes in on Lovi's face, smothering him with kisses.

Lovi whispers into Toni's ear, "I hope we will be following the plan." Toni nips his nose, finding the idea even more wonderful. "I hope we will be." His hand caresses Lovi's tummy lovingly, already wanting to be a doting father to the child. Over time they fall to sleep, forgetting about their food plans for later. Lovi has his arms wrapped in Toni and Pedro. Toni with his arms in Pedro and Lovi with Pedro snuggled up in the middle. The cats cuddled up, forming a ball around one in all. They had killed the mice that had plagued their life and could finally get on with it.


End file.
